Aiden Frost
Aiden Frost 'jest jednym z bohaterów serii Inazuma Eleven. Był bratem Shawna Frosta, który zginął kiedy był mały (miał ok. 8 lat). W sezonie drugim był napastnikiem Raimona jako duch w ciele swojego brata. Wygląd Miał pomarańczoworóżowe włosy zaczesane po bokach lekko w górę z małymi "diabelskimi różkami" na czubku głowy i takie same zielonoszare oczy jakie posaiada jego brat bliżniak. Nosił także szarawy szalik (mimo, iż w grze go nie miał), pomarańczowo-bialą kurtkę, niebieskie spodnie i biało-niebieskie buty. Kiedy "opętuje" Shawna, posiada jasno fioletowe włosy, nadal z "diabelskimi różkami", żółtopomarańczowe oczy i zły uśmieszek. Charakter W przeciwieństwie do spokojnej natury brata, był bardzo złośliwym chłopcem, tak samo na pozycji napastnika. Mimo, iż był niegrzeczny, otworzył się i był miły tylko dla jednej osoby, możliwe, że nawet jedynej w jego życiu. Był to jego brat bliźniak. Kiedy "osiadł" w umyśle Shawna, po traumatycznym wypadku, który doprowadził do jego (Aidena) śmierci, prawdopodobnie nauczył brata, że nie powinien tylko pracować z nim (Aidenem), lecz to własnie Aiden powinien dowodzić. Przez większość czasu czuł, że musi być doskonały (podobnie myślał jego brat) i nie pozwalał, aby reszta drużyny mu pomagała. Wątek Tło Kiedy Aiden żył, grał razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem Shawnem w drużynie juniorów. Starszy z bliźniaków (Shawn) zabierał piłkę, a młodszy (Aiden) strzelał gole. Byli idealną kombinacją obrońcy i napastnika. Pewnego dnia, gdy wracali z rodzicami z wygranego meczu, spadła na nich lawina. Aiden szybko wypchnął Shawna z samochodu, ratując go, jednakże on sam zginął wśród lawiny. Po jego śmierci jego osobowość zamieszkała w jego bliźniaku Shawnie,co umożliwiło mu wykonywanie jego strzału - Wiecznej Zamieci. Sezon 2 Kiedy przejmował ciało swojego brata, chcąc dać mu "lekcję", Aiden chciał również grać więcej w piłkę, dlatego też z biegiem czasu pojawiał się coraz częściej z własnej woli. Pierwszy raz widzimy go pod koniec 31 odcinka, kiedy pokonał niedźwiedzia, który zaatakował Karawan Inazumy, a potem rozstąpił "morze" śniegu w drodze do swojej szkoły, używając jednego ze swoich strzałów. Prawdopodobnie on i Shawn chcieli poćwiczyć. Ponownie pojawił się w 32 odcniku podczas meczu próbnego dla Shawna, który miał pokazać, że naprawdę może dołączyć do najsilniejszej drużyny piłkarskiej - Raimon, utworzonej aby pokonać Akademię Aliusa. "Opętał" brata, kiedy ten zatrzymał Smoczy Cios Kevina i strzelił Wieczną Zamiecią. Biegnąc w stronę bramki Marka, z łatwością minął Erica, Nathana i Jude'a. Przebił się przez Boską Rękę Marka, zamrażając ją, zdobywając jednocześnie punkt dla swojej drużyny - Alpine. Następnie Mark powiedział, że chce zatrzymać jego strzał, uzyskując wyzwanie od Aidena jako odpowiedź. Strzelił ponownie, ale tym razem jego strzał został powstrzymany przez połączone wysiłki Wieży Tori, Muru Jack'a i Boskiej Ręki Marka. W odcinku 33 ponownie został wezwany przez Shawna i pobiegł w stronę bramki, póki Kevin nie zwrócił mu uwagi, kiedy przekazał kontrolę swemu bratu. Później w tym samym odcinku stoczył "walkę" z Kevinem o to, kto będzie głównym napastnikiem Raimona. Po tym jak Kevin odebrał mu piłkę, przejął kontrolę i zaczął brać górę nad pierwszym, póki nie zobaczył wiewiórki na boisku i zmienił się spowrotem w Shawna. Kiedy Shawn zdał test swoich umiejętności, Aiden pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy Shawn musiał strzelać lub był napastnikiem. On i Shawn po raz pierwszy zagrali w Raimonie w odcinku 34 przeciwko Gemini Storm. Później walczyli również przeciwko innym zespołom Akademi Aliusa, takich jak Epsilon czy Genesis. Podobnie jak jego brat bliźniak, Aiden cały czas próbował być "doskonały", co widać w odcinku 36, kiedy Shawn oświadczył, że nie był w stanie pomóc drużynie, a Aiden zaczął ujawniać się z powodu swojej złości. Obaj bliźniacy Frost nie lubili kapitana Epsilonu, Dvalina, ponieważ wydawał się być doskonalszy, niż oni obaj. Dvalin próbował sprowokować Aidena, by stać się silniejszy, więc mógł przynajmniej bawić się z nim z jego Wieczną Zamiecią, co wprawiło Aidena w wielki gniew. Gdy Shawn ponownie wszedł na boisko, Aiden przejął kontrolę, bez zgody Shawna. Z tego powodu Shawn starał się utrzymać młodszego brata bez kontroli i błagał, aby się nie ujawniał, bo myślał, że staje się coraz bardziej Aidenem, niż zostaje Shawnem. Z biegiem czasu Aiden przejmował kontrolę jeszcze częściej, bo chciał być doskonały, a Shawn musiał skupić się na trzymaniu go w niemocy, co poplątało jego zamiary, ponieważ Aiden lubił robić wszystko sam - bez niczyjej pomocy. Aiden posunął się do zastraszenia swojego brata, mówiąc, że nie jest potrzebny jako Shawn, lecz jako Aiden - że jego drużyna potrzebuje tylko strzelania Wieczną Zamiecią. Lecz kiedy jego brat przechodził w stan psychiczny, Aiden zrozumiał swój błąd i nigdy więcej nie "opętywał" swojego brata. Bał się, że on również nie jest potrzebny. Później dzięki Axelowi, Shawn i Aiden zdali sobie sprawę, że bycie doskonałym, oznacza walkę u boku przyjaciół i zaufanie im. Kiedy to się stało, Aiden powiedział swojemu bratu: "Zgadza się, nie jesteś sam, starszy braciszku", co przywróciło normalny stan psychiczny Shawna, a on i Aiden połączyli się w jedno i stali się nowym Shawnem, za pomocą Axela. Później grał jako Shawn w Inazuma Japan. Ciekawostki * W grze jest nazywany "The Blizzard Wizard". * Kiedy po raz pierwszy "opętał" Shawna, wyglądał podobnie do swojej łączonej formy. * W anime, bracia Frostowie są określani jako bliźniacy, ale w grach Aiden jest określany jako młodszy brat Shawna zamiast bliźniaka. Niemniej jednak, w anime Aiden nazywa Shawna ''nii-chan, co oznacza z japońskiego starszy brat. * Ma urodziny 22 lutego. thumb|Mały Aiden '''Techniki * Wieczna Zamieć * Wilcza Legenda pobrane frost.jpg|Shawn opanowany przez Aidena pobrane (50).jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alpine Kategoria:Napastnik Kategoria:Froste Kategoria:Osobista Drużyna Shawna Frosta